


Marriage Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by Cookiesauces



Series: The Playground Series [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiesauces/pseuds/Cookiesauces
Summary: “Let’s get married, Keith.” A 7-year-old Lance decided on one fine day.“Why?” Keith paused his doodling of stars. He's in the space phase right now - although he never forgets to include mothman in his works. He contemplates which one of his drawn planet should have the honour of housing mothman.“So that we can settle down and have two dogs.” Lance explained, as if he knew what it meant and not just blindly reciting what he had heard on television.ORHow Lance carries out his plan to marry Keith.





	Marriage Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> I can't resist sharing this piece with y'all so here it is!

“Let’s get married, Keith.” A seven-year-old Lance decided on one fine day.

“Why?” Keith paused his doodling of stars. He's in the space phase right now - although he never forgets to include mothman in his works. He contemplates which one of his drawn planet should have the honour of housing mothman.

“So that we can settle down and have two dogs.” Lance explained, as if he knew what it meant and not just blindly reciting what he had heard on television.

Keith pouted.

“But I like _cats_.” He said.

Lance stroked his chin as he contemplated this stunning turn of events. His planned doggy playroom will have to make some switches, but he’ll make do with it.

“Alright, we can have _one dog_ and _one cat_ instead.” Lance announced with a decisive nod, hands on his hips.

–

“Are you _sure_ we shouldn’t ask Allura and Shiro for help?” Keith asked uncertainly as Lance dug through his wardrobe with his tongue stuck out in concentration.

Lance paused.

The last time he walked past the study room he had witnessed them making kissy faces at each other again.

 _Gross_.

“Nah, they are.. _busy_.” Came Lance’s muffled answer.

“ _Besides_ ,” He continued confidently, “I went to my Tio’s wedding before, so I know what to do!”.

He pulled out a tee with a red printed bow tie with a triumph ‘ _Aha_!’ and handed it to Keith.

-

They have been setting up the ceremony in the yard for what it feels like _5 years_ but in actuality was 45 minutes.

There were small stools to act as chairs for the 'audience', which were taken up by their five colourful lion plushies: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Black. (Shiro is _not_ known for his creative naming). A table runner was laid on the grass to act as the aisle with grass sprinkled on it in place of rose petals (Keith's suggestion) which led to the 'stage' made out of strategically stacked boxes between two trees. Across the trees hung purple bunting paper with K+L written on them.

Keith wore a black t-shirt and dress pants paired with suspenders, his hair slicked back with water, which was obviously losing it's hold under the hot sun. Lance himself was donned in a white button up and dress pants with a brilliant blue tie.

It was all very realistic and romantic, Lance would say so himself.

"Are we done _yet_?" Keith asked impatiently for the 6th time, eager to return to his space masterpiece.

 _Very romantic_ , Lance thinks, _if not for one very impatient groom._

"Alright, alright, let's get married!" Lance exclaimed after adjusting the position of the ring on the throw pillow placed on the 'stand' at the stage. He then pulled Keith over to the start of the aisle furthest from the stage.

"Now, the bride's or in this case, the  _groom's_ father or family member would fetch them to the stand. But since we are getting married, _I'll_ be part of your family so _I_ can fetch you to the stand too!' Lance explained, offering his arm to Keith to cling on to.

Keith nodded in deep understanding and took it.

Lance snapped his finger as if he remembered something, pulling away from Keith to retrieve a small radio from the house. He tuned it to something resembling wedding music, but was actually Malibu by Miley Cyrus.

Lance then hooked Keith's arm with his again, and took a deep breath before beaming at his husband-to-be, who returned it naturally.

Together, they trudged on.

-

Since they didn't have someone to marry them (Hunk was down with the flu), Lance had to take up double roles.

Lance stood behind the stand with an opened book (Space Adventures, his favourite) in one hand and in the other, a stick connected to a paper moustache held above his lips. He spoke in an aged voice, "We have all gathered here to watch two awesome people get married. Does anyone here object?".

They both turned to look at the stuffed lions who, predictably, did _not_ object.

Satisfied, Lance continued in his attempt at a grave voice, "You two may now exchange rings." He then put down his props onto the stand and plucked the ring off the pillow and held it to Keith.

Keith took it and goes on to putting it on himself but was stopped by Lance, who giggled and said, "No, _silly_ , put it on me!". He waved an eager hand in Keith's face.

Keith grabbed the hand and delicately slipped the paper ring snugly onto Lance's left ring finger. He tilted the taped stone so it is facing directly upwards.

Lance admired it with awe for awhile before returning the favour.

He then quickly ready his props again as he stood behind the stand.

"Do you, Keith Kogane, take Lance McClain as your super cool husband and promise to love him forever and ever?" Lance The Officiant questioned while holding eye contact with Keith.

"Uhh, yes?" Keith answered unsurely.

Lance put down his moustache, cupping his mouth and whispered "I do!" to Keith.

"I do." Keith corrected.

Lance held his prop back up and nodded to himself sagely.

"Now, do you, Lance McClain, take Keith Kogane as your super amazing husband and promise to love him forever and ever?" Keith watched Lance asked the empty spot beside him.

He then swiftly stepped into the spot and smiled at Keith before saying firmly, "I do." He then went back behind the stand and assumed his position for the last time.

"You may kiss each other!" Lance boomed, immediately throwing his props away as he tackled Keith into a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

Keith startled, pulling back from the sudden affection and stared wide-eyed at Lance, who unfortunately was already tilting his cheek towards him, expecting something in return.

Keith feels his heart starts to beat faster and he self-consciously planted a soft kiss on Lance's cheek, something he did not do often, not even to Shiro.

Lance turned back to face him, lips split and eyes bright. Suddenly shy, Keith looked away as his cheeks flared.

He then felt Lance gently taking his hand, the one with the ring, into his warm ones and the words  _forever and ever_ rings in his mind.

He likes the sound of it.

"Come on, Keith, let's go tell Shiro and Auntie Allura!" Lance tugged on him excitedly with a grin and really, who was Keith to deny him?

The newlyweds disappeared into the house.

-

Shiro and Allura were discussing the merits of Zumba versus yoga when they were approached by the seven year olds, hand in hand. Okay, more like Lance dragging Keith over by the hand.

“Auntie Allura, Shiro,” Lance addressed them respectively with a head tilt, ” We have something to tell you.”

The adults exchanged a concerned glance in silent communication of ‘What did they break this time?’.

-

“WE GOT MARRIED!” Lance announced with a proud smile and lifted their joined hands to show their matching paper rings with stones taped to it as the 'gem'.

Shiro’s jaw dropped while Allura clutched her chest from the overwhelming cuteness of it all.

Keith shifted his weight from foot to foot, restless with the lack of action.

“Can we adopt a dog and a cat now?” He blurted out.

Shiro’s and Allura’s facial expression changed comically.

“What?” Allura prompted.

“We’re married, so we can own pets now.” Lance explained plainly.

Allura nudged Shiro discreetly.

_Damn, how come he always have to be the bad guy?_

Shiro sighed and crouched in front of the couple. Lance was still holding their hands up.

Shiro clasped their tiny joined hands in his gently while he told them about responsible pet ownership and how the legal marriage age is 18.

His heart twisted at every fall of their faces.

Allura owes him _so much_ for this.

“But.. we can still celebrate with ice cream later!” Shiro suggested as an attempt to save the situation.

Both kids’ faces immediately perked up.

–

“So.. are we still married?” Keith questioned curiously as he slowly licked his raspberry ripple ice cream.

They were sitting side by side on the bench while the adults queued at the nearby hotdog stand.

“I guess not. Allura said we can be _engaged_ though!” Lance slurped his blue coral ice cream messily.

Keith frowned at the new word.

“What’s _engaged_ mean?”

Lance licked the ice cream that had dripped onto his hand before answering, “Its like when you're married, _but not really._ ”.

Keith blinked at that explanation and shrugged.

“Okay, then.” He agreed.

Lance grinned at him, ice cream on his nose and all and Keith thinks, yeah, he can be engaged to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't attended a wedding in like 10 years so forgive me if the sequences are wrong! Just take it that the kids got it wrong too, aha! ;) Anyway, had a breeze and so much writing this ahaha hope it's as cute as I imagined it to be!
> 
> Shoutout to Glynna's lovely comment on the first fic which motivated me to continue this series! <3
> 
> So once again, kudos and comments are loved and held close to my heart! Perhaps suggestion on future sequels aha?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading yooo! :)


End file.
